Tryptique II : VERT
by Melie973
Summary: Conséquences du dernier opus. pov personnages principaux. deuxième publication, léger bug à la première, désolé


_Alors me revoilà avec le deuxième opus. Quelques très légers spoilers de la saison 2 (vie sentimental des autres membres de l'équipe.). Je n'ai pas indiquer quand est ce qu'on passait d'un personnages à un autre. J'espère que se sera assez clair pour tout le monde. Les dialogues ont été très durs à retranscrire pour moi. Je ne suis absolument pas la diffusion française donc dans ma tête les dialogues sonnent en anglais. Mes compétences anglophone ont des limites donc impossible de retranscrire toute la fic en anglais (même si ça me plairait assez). Ça explique aussi l'absence totale de dialogue dans le premier triptyque ainsi que le tutoiement des deux protagonistes._

_Enfin bref ça c'était pour la petite anecdote. Sinon je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews. Sachez que ça m'a beaucoup motivé à écrire la suite. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il y aura un troisième volet. Quelques idées en tête mais je ne peux absolument pas vous donner un délai._

_Enfin bref merci et bonne lecture._

_Mel._

**TRIPTYQUE : VERT**

Il avait passé la porte de son bureau sans une once d'hésitation, décidé. Il était rentré calmement, s'était assis face à elle, sans lui laissé le loisir de répliqué un seul mot.

-Nous devrions parler

Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur.

-Pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Il y a toujours du travail.

Elle avait daigné lui accorder un minimum d'attention. Ces grands yeux verts ne reflétaient rien. Il savait qu'elle avait travaillé ce visage. Qu'elle s'était donné pour objectif de prendre l'expression la plus neutre qui soit. Depuis le début de leur collaboration, il avait remarqué qu'elle était passé maitre dans cet exercice. Très mauvaise menteuse mais elle avait développé cette habilité à cacher ces émotions. Ils s'étaient affrontés du regard, ça aurait pu durer un moment, aucun ne voulait baissé les yeux. Mais cette fois ci Jane en avait assez, il bascula la tête en arrière, ferma les paupières.

-Nous devons parler.

Nouveau temps, nouvelle technique.

-Pas maintenant.

Même obstination.

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle l'évitait. Au début il lui avait laissé le temps. Il la connaissait bien, assez pour ne pas la brusqué, assez pour la laisser réfléchir, assez pour la laisser prendre une décision. Cela se comptait maintenant en mois. Et elle l'évitait toujours. Mais là, le consultant en avait assez : si elle ne pouvait pas y faire face il le ferait pour elle.

-Très bien

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Le message était plutôt clair : «je ne bougerais pas de ton bureau avant d'en avoir fini». Elle se remit à son travail, l'ignorant magistralement. Elle continua de taper sur le clavier. Jane aurait mis sa main à coupé qu'elle martyrisait gratuitement l'engin sans savoir ce qu'elle écrivait. Il observa ses mains pianoter au hasard, juste l'espace d'une seconde.

-«derkfiesiioççu» c'est le nom d'un nouveau suspect?

Elle releva la tête furieuse, elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Quand il essayait «ses trucs» sur elle. Quand il prouvait sa supériorité par quelques tours de passe passe. Cette facilité qu'il avait à se foutre des gens, ça la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Se retint au dernier moment. Elle aussi elle le connaissait bien. Elle aussi elle voyait souvent clair dans son jeu. - Pas de confrontation aujourd'hui Jane.

- Ça me plaisait mieux quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom.

A présent il enclenchait la vitesse supérieure. Il ignorait si cette provocation gratuite marcherai mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Piquée au vif, son visage vira au rouge, plus de colère que de gène. Ses yeux émeraude devinrent presque noirs.

- Boss?

Van Pelt entra en trombe, sans frapper. Et le regretta aussitôt. La tension était palpable. Aucun des deux n'avait quitté l'autre des yeux quand elle avait franchi la porte. La jeune fille rousse hésita. Des disputes, ils en avaient des dizaines par jours. Là, depuis quelques temps, c'était différent. Ça n'était pas une confrontation ordinaire. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais c'était belle et bien de la rage dans les yeux de Lisbon. Même si elle voyait que la nuque du consultant, elle aurait parié que Jane non plus ne plaisantait pas. En y réfléchissant, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu travailler sur une affaire ensemble. Lisbon se débrouillait toujours pour faire équipe séparément. La jeune recrue ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, elle travaillait bien plus sur le terrain depuis. Elle vit Lisbon cligner des yeux, et la seconde d'après, sa patronne relevait la tête vers elle, apaisée, presque souriante.

- Oui Grace?

- C'est le rapport de l'affaire du mois dernier, celle de la jeune fille seule assassinée dans sa salle de bain.

Grace vit les poings de Lisbon se contractés. A part ce seul mouvement de ses mains, c'est tout ce qui changea dans l'attitude de sa patronne.

- Poses le sur mon bureau.

Elle contourna Jane et déposa une pile de documents devant Lisbon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au consultant. Impassible, le regard toujours rivé sur elle. Grace reparti vers le porte et la ferma derrière elle. Expira, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle pendant une trop longue période. Elle ignorait ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Mais une chose était sûr : il fallait que ça s'arrange. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

La porte claqua derrière Grace et tout redevint silencieux. Lisbon se leva, rangea les affaires dans son sac. Il la regarda faire. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de l'entretien. Il voulait une confrontation, un dialogue, il voulait s'expliquer. Tout était terriblement confus dans sa tête. Pourtant il savait que si ils en parlaient, il pourrait mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'ils avaient ressenti.. Peu importait la résolution, l'important était le raisonnement...

Et maintenant, pire qu'un point de départ, en dessous du zéro, il attendait bien sagement qu'elle ai fini de faire ses affaires. Elle s'adressa à lui, enfin plutôt à son sac à main, Jane était devenu transparent pour elle

- Je dois y aller.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, déçu et résigné à la fois. Elle attrapa son manteau, passa devant lui. Son ridicule porte clé fétiche accroché à son sac à main, émis un léger cliquetis quand elle le frôla. La main sur la poignée de la porte elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, presque un murmure. Elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, puis était sorti.

Il resta planté là, les yeux fixés sur le bureau. Faisant l'inventaire des affaires de la jeune femme. Un fichu défaut professionnel, cette habitude de toujours regarder, observer, calculer. Pour repérer LE détail. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait été conditionné pour ça. C'était ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. C'était la base de tout: savoir lire les gens, savoir les comprendre, savoir les persuader d'agir dans son propre intérêt... mais là, un détail clochait. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lisbon de faire l'autruche. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser trainer une situation qui influence autant leur travail... Il allait se passer quelque chose... Il pouvait le sentir. Ou plutôt le déduire. Tout était disposé sur son bureau comme d'habitude. Pourtant quelques détails : plus les mêmes stylos dans le pot à crayon, sa tasse préférée avait été troqué contre un mug classique. De même que le sac à main utilisé, son préféré lui aussi, qu'elle ne sortait que lors de rares occasions. D'habitude il trainait dans son casier. Il réfléchi, l'espace de quelques secondes et sortit de la pièce.

Cho releva la tête de son bureau. Lisbon passa devant lui sans le voir. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ou elle allait. Elle était déjà partie. Il tourna la tête. Jane toujours dans le bureau de sa patronne. L'agent se remis au travail, leva une nouvelle fois les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, quand Jane sortit à son tour. Cho soupira. Lisbon n'allait pas bien. Il n'y avait pas que Jane qui avait des talents d'observateur. Les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme indiquaient clairement qu'elle ne dormait pas assez. Son comportement était froid et distant même avec ses collaborateurs. Prétextant des fatigues, quoiqu' évidentes, Lisbon s'arrangeait toujours pour ne plus prendre partie aux rituels de l'équipe: la pizza à chaque fin d'enquête, les muffins pour se faire pardonner, ... Jane y était pour quelque chose c'était certain mais au vu des évènements, il essayait d'arranger leur relation. Des jours que ça trainait cette histoire. L'asiatique s'en était rendu compte assez rapidement. Il ne s'en était pas mêler. De toute façon ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il se remit à son dossier.

Grace s'approcha de Rigsby. Celui ci lui sourit. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas entre eux mais depuis quelques temps ils avaient réussi à maintenir un certain équilibre. La jeune inspectrice s'assit devant lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle se pencha en avant chuchotant:

- Tu le vois bien non?

Il sourit, il adorait quand elle prenait cette expression. Conspiratrice en herbe. Grace était la plus jeune expérimentée de l'équipe c'est vrai, mais elle était aussi la plus jeune sentimentalement parfois. Il ne lui dirai pas bien sur, elle le prendrait mal. Mais c'est ce qui la rendait douée dans son travail, cette confiance qu'elle avait envers ses collègues: pour ce roc inébranlable qu'était Cho, pour Jane et Lisbon qui faisaient office de figures parentales à leurs dépends et pour lui parce que... des fois il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait en fait. Il secoua la tête, souriant toujours, mon dieu qu'il était amoureux de cette fille...

- Arrête de t'inquiéter ça va s'arranger

Elle souleva un sourcil.

- T'arrêtes pas de le répéter. Je ne vois aucune amélioration moi!

- Mais tu voudrais que je fasse quoi? Que j'aille les voir «salut les gars, je voulais savoir, il s'est passé quoi entre vous pour que vous fassiez ces têtes d'enterrement»?

Grace sourit

- Ce serait un bon début.

Ils se tournèrent vers Cho. Celui ci releva la tête au même moment

- Pas question.

Ils le regardèrent implorants.

- Et arrêtez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

La rousse se leva

- Il va y avoir un moment où ce ne sera plus possible cette ambiance, tu le sais non?

- Pour l'instant ça marche

Rigsby se leva à son tour.

- Pour combien de temps?

L'asiatique soupira.

Il était aux environs de 23h quand elle retourna dans son bureau. Il avait fallu répondre à la convocation de son nouveau supérieur. Le lendemain de la nuit passé avec _**lui**_, c'est la première chose qu'elle avait fait. Enfin après un café noir et une cigarette (la seule qu'elle s'était autorisée en 15 ans d'abstinence). Elle avait rédigée la lettre d'un trait et poser directement sur le bureau du nouveau directeur. L'absence de Minelli pour une fois l'avait arrangé. Le nouveau ne la connaissait pas, ni elle ni son équipe. Il avait accepté la lettre de mutation sans un mot. Cette après midi, il l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle affectation : Salt Lake City, Utah. Transfert effectif immédiatement. Pas la même ville, ni le même état, ni le même travail, ni les mêmes collègues. Ses collègues... Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient lui manquer! Elle aurait voulu leur dire au revoir: un dernier sourire, une dernière tape sur l'épaule, une phrase bien choisis. Tout ça était au dessus de ses forces. La seule personne qu'elle avait prévenu était Cho quelques minutes avant. Le seul qui ne poserait pas de question. Elle sourit en y repensant. Ce bon vieux Cho était resté de glace comme d'habitude. Ce qui l'avait trahit avait été sa manière de lui souhaiter «bonne chance». Comme si il faisait ce genre de chose! Pendant quelques secondes, la voix de l'asiatique avait été légèrement plus aiguë et douce aussi. Moins haché. Il avait raccroché le premier.

Et maintenant la voici qui revenait à son bureau. Elle avait voulu éviter ça, par tous les moyens. Mais elle avait oublié quelque chose cette après-midi. Une babiole qui comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'elle ne s'en était pas séparée. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs vides en fulminant. Elle enrageait. Comme si cela pouvait être encore plus compliqué, comme si on s'acharnait.

Une lumière discrète était allumée dans la salle de détente. Rigsby avait encore oublié de l'éteindre... Elle sourit tristement. Quand elle arriva devant la porte ouverte, elle eu comme un soupir : entre rire nerveux et envie de pleurer. Jane était assit, son coude droit sur la table, tenant à bout de phalanges son porte-clé fétiche que sa mère lui avait offert quand elle avait 6 ans...

Elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur la chaise en face de lui. Elle eu un nouveau soupir, moins hystérique, plus exténué en fait. Elle regarda le minuscule objet qui se balançait au bout de son doigt, et l'attrapa d'un geste lent. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Ce n'était qu' un prétexte et elle le savait. Rien que dans la manière qu'elle avait de se tenir. Elle ne faisait plus aucun effort pour cacher quoique ce soit. Elle savait pertinemment que cette fois ci elle ne pourrait pas échapper à une conversation. Elle mit le porte clé dans son sac et se pencha en arrière, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle le regardait de ses immenses yeux verts. Elle ne faisait plus aucun effort pour masquer ses émotions. Pour un mentaliste lire les sentiments dans l'attitude, les yeux, le comportement, ça c'était plutôt simple. Les gens cachaient des choses, c'est ça qui les trahissaient. Paradoxalement quand on ne cachait rien, tout était plus compliqué. Surtout avec la foule de sentiments contradictoires qu'il voyait dans l'émeraude de ses yeux..

- Tu voulais partir sans me dire au revoir?

Elle eu un mouvement d'épaule amusé. Bien sur qu'il avait compris. Tous ces efforts pour rien! Un mois qu'elle lui cachait sa demande de mutation, un mois... lui, en quelques secondes il avait tout deviné. Elle eu un sourire amer. Il reprit.

- Tu es affecter où?

Elle eu un geste de découragement, à quoi bon lui cacher, il le découvrirait de toute façon.

- Utah

La réaction fusa ainsi que la grimace l'accompagnant.

- Pitié! Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a choisi!

Sa spontanéité la fit sourire, il sourit en retour. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il paniquait déjà à devoir continuer sans elle. Il fallait qu'elle reste. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi en fait, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, du moins pas encore. Et il n'avait pas fait le deuil de sa famille, du moins pas encore... Mais il ne savait qu'une chose : il avait besoin d'elle pour attraper Red John, il avait besoin d'elle pour faire le deuil de sa famille, il avait besoin d'elle pour aimer de nouveau. Un futur sans elle était inconcevable. Et il savait aussi qu'en lui disant ça, elle s'enfuirait en courant. Sa réflexion ne prit qu'une seconde. Il accrocha son regard.

- Partir n'est pas la solution Theresa, tu le sais pertinemment. Alors arrêtes ce petit jeu, agi en adulte et réglons le problème.

Au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots, il su qu'il était allé trop loin. Il fallait qu'elle reste et il vit dans son regard qu'il avait échoué. Les yeux de Lisbon s'assombrirent encore, verts foncés. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise. Le visage fermé. Il ne la savait pas capable d'une telle froideur. Car celle ci n'était pas feinte, il le savait. La colère la submergea. Elle articula lentement, la voix grave et calme.

- Tu n'as pas la prétention de savoir la raison de mon départ Patrick. Tout ce que tu as c'est une vague idée que tu as déduis parce que aujourd'hui je suis sorti de ma voiture en commençant par le pied gauche plutôt que le droit..

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne saisissait pas la gravité de la situation. Ce sourire qu'il arborait alors que tout allait mal. Elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de pleurer, et lui, il souriait. Ça n'allait pas s'arranger! Ils ne pouvaient _**pas**_ régler le problème! Tout était compromis : leurs carrières, leurs relations. Même la capture de Red John l'était. Ce sociopathe savait beaucoup sur Jane. Il allait le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Ce fou allait lui faire du mal à travers elle. Elle pouvait le sentir. Sans oublier le fait qu'il avait remit son alliance le lendemain de leur nuit. Avec toute la symbolique qu'elle sous entendait... Elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour mettre fin à cette folie. Ils ne pouvaient plus redevenir amis comme avant. Peu importait les choix possibles, cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Elle devait y mettre fin. Avant que tout dérape. Avant les questions et les pleurs. Avant la culpabilité et la faiblesse. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Pour lui. Pour elle. Maintenant. Par tout les moyens.

- Tu crois tellement tout maitriser. Être toujours au dessus de tous. Pourtant tu as fait l'erreur la plus banale et la plus primitive qu'il soit... Tu t'es lancé dans une guerre perdu d'avance tout ça pour calmer ton ego trop grand pour ton esprit étriqué. Une guerre qui va te couter la raison, l'âme et probablement la vie. Ainsi que la vie de tous ceux qui resteront trop près de toi. Tout ça pour quoi? Tu as réfléchi à toutes les personnes qui t'ont aidés et qui y sont restés? Tout ça pour accomplir une vengeance personnelle tellement obstinée que non seulement _**elles**_ ne reviendront pas si tu réussi. Mais en plus tu auras tellement donné pour ça qu'il ne te restera plus rien pour survivre. Red John a déjà gagné Patrick! Tu es mort à l'intérieur. Tu n'as plus que la haine qui te maintient en vie. Et quand ta vengeance sera accomplie, tu ne seras plus rien. Tout ça va te détruire, et je ne serais pas là pour le voir.

Elle se leva. Le crissement de sa chaise sur le sol raisonna bruyamment.

Il baissa les yeux. Peu de femmes pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir lui faire du mal. Et Lisbon en faisait maintenant partie. Quand il releva la tête elle s'était déjà retournée et passait la porte. Il l'interpella une dernière fois, des tremblements dans la voix.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Theresa...

Elle ne marqua aucun temps d'arrêt. Continua sa fuite vers l'ascenseur. Son pas était rapide, aucune hésitation. Pourtant si elle avait parlé il aurait entendu sa voix brisée par le remords et le chagrin. Si il avait été en face d'elle, il aurait pu voir ses yeux vert brillé avant de se gorger de larme. Il n'entendit que le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol. Il ne vit que sa silhouette s'éloigner dans le pénombre. Il resta seul dans la pièce mal éclairée. Seul face à son futur, sa vengeance, sa vie.

* * *

A la Grougroute de son Grougrou... . rds. bre

***

note de l'auteur : vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai pas précisé que c'était un "drama" dans le genre. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai préféré ne pas vous spoiler. Je sais. C'est pas gentil...


End file.
